prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
SHINE Championship/Title matches
Rain (12/07/13-01/24/14) *Defeated Mia Yim in tournament finals to become the inaugural champion (SHINE 11) *Defeated Jessicka Havok (SHINE 12) *Defeated Angelina Love (SHINE 13) *Defeated Hiroyo Matsumoto (SHINE 14) *Defeated Amazing Kong by Count Out (SHINE 15) Ivelisse (01/24/14-11/16/14) *Defeated Rain to become the new champion (SHINE 16) *Defeated Mercedes Martinez (SHINE 17) *Defeated Leva (FIP Everything Burns 2014) *Defeated Jazz (WWN A Wrestling Odyssey) *Defeated Mercedes Martinez (DGUSA Mercury Rising 2014) *Defeated Saraya Knight (SHINE 18) *Versus Mia Yim, ended in No Contest (FIP Accelerate 2014) *Versus Serena Deeb, ended in Draw (SHINE 20) *Defeated Shanna (FIP Declaration of Independence 2014) *Defeated La Rosa Negra (FIP Heatstroke 2014) *Defeated Neveah (SHINE 21) *Defeated Madison Eagles via Referee Decision (SHINE 22) *Defeated Su Yung (WWNLive In China Night 1) *Defeated Allysin Kay (WWNLive In China Night 2) Mia Yim (11/16/14-04/03/15) *Defeated Ivelisse to become the new champion (WWNLive In China Night 4) *Lost to Neveah by Disqualification (SHINE 23) *Defeated Santana Garrett (SHINE 24) *Defeated Neveah (SHINE 25) **2 Out of 3 Falls Match Santana Garrett (04/03/15-12/11/15) *Defeated Mia Yim to become the new champion (SHINE 26) **Santana was also NWA World Women's Champion at the time and her title was on the line as well during the match *Defeated La Rosa Negra (ACW Retribution) **Santana's NWA World Women's Championship was also on the line *Defeated Andrea (EVOLVE 42) *Defeated Crazy Mary Dobson (BELIEVE 99) **Santana's NWA World Women's Championship was also on the line *Defeated Mia Yim (SHINE 27) *Defeated Ivelisse via referee stoppage (SHINE 28) *Defeated Allysin Kay (SHINE 29) *Defeated Evie (SHINE 30) *Defeated Saraya Knight (BELIEVE 109) **Santana's NWA World Women's Championship was also on the line Taylor Made (12/11/15-06/17/16) *Defeated Santana Garrett to become the new champion (SHINE 31) *Defeated Santana Garrett (SHINE 32) *Defeated Kimber Lee (SHINE 33) *Defeated Nicole Matthews (WWNLive SuperShow- Mercury Rising 2016) **Ivelisse was supposed to challenge for the title at the event but was not able to *Defeated Jessicka Havok by Disqualification (SHINE 34) Ivelisse, 2nd reign (06/17/16 - 01/13/17) *Defeated Taylor Made, Allysin Kay, and Madison Eagles in a Fatal Four-Way Match to become the new champion (SHINE 35) **This was originally a triple threat match, but Ivelisse got in by cashing in a Money in the Bank contract that she won earlier in the night **The match was also contested for the TNA Knockouts Championship (Held by Allysin Kay) and the SHIMMER Championship (Held by Madison Eagles), where the stipulation was whoever was pinned/submitted would lose their championship *Defeated Su Yung (SHINE 36) *Defeated LuFisto (SHINE 37) *Defeated Vanessa Kraven (SHINE 38) *Defeated C4 (Kennadi Brink, Amber O'Neal, Andrea, & LuFisto) (SHINE 39) **This was an 8-person tag team match where Ivelisse teamed up with Amanda Carolina Rodriguez, Mercedes Martinez, and Thea Trinidad against C4. **The stipulation was whoever was pinned had to leave SHINE, which was Andrea. Plus, if Ivelisse was pinned, she would also have lost her title LuFisto (01/13/17-9/8/18) *Defeated Allysin Kay and Mercedes Martinez in a Triple Threat Match to win the vacant championship (SHINE 40) **Ivelisse was not medically cleared to compete at the event, so therefore, she was stripped of the title, resulting in the triple threat matchup *Defeated Ivelisse (SHINE 41) *Defeated Toni Storm (WWNLive SuperShow - Mercury Rising 2017: EVOLVE vs Progress) **Su Yung was supposed to challenge for the title at the event but was not able to *Defeated Leva Bates (SHINE 42) *Defeated Allysin Kay by Disqualification (SHINE 44) *Defeated Machiko (VIP Gold Rush) *Defeated Kath Von Goth (XZW 2) *Defeated Holidead (ACW/Rogue Blood Brothers) *Defeated Holidead and Ivelisse in a 3-Way Match (SHINE 45) *Defeated Trixie Tash (ACW/Rogue Horror Business) *Defeated Vanessa Kraven (SHINE 46) *Defeated Rain (SHINE 48) *Defeated Mercedes Martinez (SHINE 49) *Defeated Holidead (WWNLive SuperShow - Mercury Rising 2018) *Lost to Kimber Lee by Disqualification (SHINE 50) *Defeated Su Yung (SHINE 51) Allysin Kay (9/8/18-4/5/19) *Defeated Mercedes Martinez in a tournament final to win the vacant championship (SHINE 53) *Defeated LuFisto (SHINE 54) *Defeated Shotzi Blackheart (EVOLVE 115) *Defeated Su Yung (SHINE 55) *Defeated Ivelisse (SHINE 56) Miyu Yamashita (4/5/19-5/6/19) *Defeated Allysin Kay to become the new champion (WWNLIVE SuperShow - Mercury Rising 2019) **The match was also contested for the TOKYO Princess Of Princess Championship) (Held by Miyu Yamashita) Allysin Kay (5/6/19-Current) *Defeated Miyu Yamashita to become the new champion (TJP Girls Shining, I Will Fly To Sapporo!) *Lost to Mercedes Martinez by Disqualification (SHINE 59) Category:Title matches